There are several different ways of configuring electric motors each of which has its own associated advantages and disadvantages. Many of these configurations provide very efficient operations. However, this high efficiency is generally restricted to a particular optimum operating frequency of the motor and when the motor moves away from this operating frequency the efficiency may drop dramatically. In order to address this problem, motors of the prior art have been operated in conjunction with gearing systems, such that they can drive axles at different speeds, while still operating close to their own optimum rotation frequency. The provision of gears adds cost to the system and can themselves reduce efficiency.
It would be desirable to be able to increase the range of efficient operation of an electric motor.